kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyonaga Hojo
Prototype Counterpart |season=Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode=Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: ~Mighty Novel X~ |lastepisode=Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: ~Mighty Novel X~ |numberofepisodes=1 (novel) |casts= |label = Kamen Rider Genm |label2 = Kamen Rider Genm |image2= }} is the father of Emu Hojo and creator of the Bugster Virus. Character History Past Dr. Kiyonaga Hojo was the former president of a Medic Trick company that specialized in the manufacture of medical equipment. In anticipation of the Y2K bug and the possible effects it could have on his company's products, Dr. Hojo attempted to create a solution using samples of Bugster data. However after countless analytical simulations, Dr. Hojo would inadvertently create the original Bugster Virus. At some point after the incident, Masamune Dan would contact Dr. Hojo with an offer to contract his company with the development of medical equipment which can be used to combat the Bugster virus if needed. Unfortunately for Dr. Hojo, Masamune would also obtain information connecting the doctor's involvement to the creation of the Bugster virus. Using this info, Masamune blackmailed Kiyonaga into assisting him in the development of "Kamen Rider Chronicle" which involved the release of his son Emu--Patient Zero--to Kuroto for Bugster separation surgery. The series of events would cause Kiyonaga to separate himself from the situation, ending all association with the Dan family, including the Bugster virus and even his son. Dr. Hojo would remain missing ever since. Return In a decisive confrontation to determine the fate of Mighty Novel X, Emu faced Genm Action Gamer Level 2 in a series of battles. Recalling the memories of his numerous encounters with Kuroto, Emu eventually realized that he was not facing the same person. Confronting this Genm with this evidence, the impostor declares in audacious tone, "I brought the Bugster Virus into this world! And I'll threaten many lives with it!" Genm morphs, revealing himself to be Dr. Kiyonaga Hojo. He declares his intentions to defeat Emu and everything connected to the Bugster. But, in that moment, he expressed his remorse and guilt for his misdeeds; apologizing to his son at length, in an emotionally-charged dialogue. The real Kuroto Dan II then appears, due to Kiyonaga halting the continuation of the game and using his Bugvisor II, vanquishes Kiyonaga. Family *Emu Hojo - Son, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Unnamed Wife (deceased, passed away due to illness)https://www.kamen-rider-official.com/zukan/character/60 Levels Action Gamer Level 2 Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 97.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. is Genm's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Since he is a pallete swap of Ex-Aid, he shares the same ability parameters with Ex-Aid. However, Genm relies on brute melee attacks and long-range shooting rather than the agility and evasion seen with Ex-Aid. This form has the following parts: * - Kamen Rider Genm Proto Action Gamer Level 2 Head. ** - Kamen Rider Genm's "eyes". It can emit light for night battles and can also capture images comparable to a high- speed camera. It can also observe microscopic Bugster Virus. ** - It can capture and identify motion and set tracking markers automatically. The radar on the internal monitor shows the positions of enemies, allies and energy items. ** - Kamen Rider Genm's "hair". It is modelled after the player character of Mighty Action X and is coated with a blast-resistant coating. ** - Kamen Rider Genm's goggles. It protects the visual sensors from shocks and dirt and is coated with a blast-resistant coating. ** - Kamen Rider Genm's hearing sensors. It filters surrounding noise so Ex-Aid only hears the necessary sounds. There is also a communication function for private conversations with specific parties. ** - An intake system within the helmet that filters out harmful substances in the air. It also regulates the suit's temperature and allow for underwater breathing. * - Kamen Rider Genm's chest armor. It disperses damage throughout the body to protect the chest. It becomes more protective the lower the rider's health. * - Management module on the chest. It transitions to debug mode and systems control when activating the special attack. * - A lifebar that shows the rider's health. When the gauge runs out, the rider will die. * - Kamen Rider Genm's bodysuit. It increases the rider's physical capability by strenghtening the body. The agility focused adjustments increases the rider's reaction time and the rider's skills will be reflected as attack power. While it is possible to cancel the Strenghtening Limiter to become stronger, it will burden the rider's body. * - Kamen Rider Genm's shoulder armor. It injects a strengthening agent to raise the rider's defense for a short amount of time. * - Kamen Rider Genm's arms. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. The arms allow for quick responses for complicated attacks. * - Kamen Rider Genm's gloves. It coordinates with the Gashacon weapons to optimize attacks. It also injects a Bugster removal program when executing punches to do more damage. * - Kamen Rider Genm's legs. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. Their high running speed allows the rider to attack quickly. * - Kamen Rider Genm's shoes. It enables acrobatic movement such as airborne flight, adjustment of drop timing, and two-step jumps. It also injects a Bugster removal program when executing punches to do more damage. * - Kamen Rider Genm's grey guard pieces. The heat resistance rises when exposed to heat, and it becomes more durable by changing the structure of parts according to the damage received. This form' finisher is the : Genm performs a series of kicks at the enemy. Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device. *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets. *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. Behind the Scenes Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: ~Mighty Novel X~ References Category:Relatives Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Novel Riders Category:Novel-Only Characters Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Villains Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good